


Sugar, Honey, Sweetheart (Sugar Daddy AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [23]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You couldn’t believe that less than a year ago, you were once a struggling college student. Now you’re living in luxury whilst going to school without an financial worries. Thanks to one man.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You stirred from sleep, stretching out your limbs, feeling the silk along your naked body. Your eyes fluttered open, glancing to your side to see if Billy was there. You frowned when he wasn’t. He promised he’d be there when you woke up. Instead, he left you a note. 

You picked up the small piece of paper, reading: _I’m sorry, honey. Urgent business at work. Call me after class and I’ll pick you up. We’ll have lunch together. -B_

You sighed as you sat up and slipped out of bed, heading to the pristine white bathroom. To start your day without Billy. Of course. You were done being surprised at Billy being called away at work. They never seem to be able to hold their own while he was away. Nonetheless, you let him continue to go. Why? Because that was the money maker right there. Anvil was what made Billy successful. Without it, you’d never be in this arrangement now, being his sugar baby.

* * *

Billy watched from the second floor on training. There was a new bath of recruits in. He observed how each one was performing. Were their reflexes quick? Were their moves logical? Were their- his thoughts paused as his phone vibrated. He checked his phone and your name flashed before him. He smiled as he stepped away from all the action and answered the phone, “Hey, sugar.”

He hears your giggle on the line, “Hey, handsome.”My first class got cancelled, but I didn’t get the email about it. So I got to school only to find a note on the door saying there’s no class today. Anyway, pick me up and we could have brunch?”

“Yeah, baby. Lemme just tell my guys I’m leaving and I’ll see you in a bit.”

“M’kay! See you soon!” you hung up leaving Billy very excited to see you.

* * *

_Billy never seemed to have time for a relationship. Only flings. His line of work didn’t call for love or girlfriends. That’s why he remained a one night or even two night stand kind of guy._

_However, when he met you, after he bumped into you at a cafe, making your coffee spill all over your laptop, he thought this could be something. You were upset with him, calling him a blind asshole and he concluded that this could definitely be something._

_He took you to the nearest store to buy you a new laptop, flashing his American Express Black Card. He then took you to another, fancier, more expensive cafe, buying you a new coffee and lunch. Over lunch that’s when he proposed his idea: you be his sugar baby. He missed having someone around all the time, but his odd hours and unexpected work calls made it hard to find someone._

_You were apprehensive at first. But recalling back to your endless amounts of student loans, you expressed your interest._

_“What does this entail?”  
_

_Billy shrugged, “ Ya know, just help me relax and de-stress after work and whatnot . I’ll wine and dine ya whenever I can, shower you with gifts, help pay off your loans, and, most importantly, get your screaming my name every single night,” he said the last part with a smirk._

_You chuckled, “How do I know if you’re any good?”_

_He licked his lips, leaning closer to you over the small table, his voice dropping an octave, “Wanna go for a test run?”_

_He definitely rocked your world that day…three times. You said yes after the third time._

* * *

Billy rolled up in his sleek, [black Rolls Royce Wraith](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F64%2F72%2Fc2%2F6472c23a64567e7383793ae9f0c0face.jpg&t=NmI4YjY3NTYxMDIwMDYxNGEwODBiOTgxMTA0ZTc4YjAyZGFkMWQ4Ziw3UkhIWTJkTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175963630696%2Fsugar-honey-sweetheart&m=1&ts=1610922742). His eyes set on you, already looking like he was ready to devour you. 

When you slid into his car, he grabbed you by the back of the neck, giving you a tongue-filled lustful kiss. You couldn’t help but laugh, “How is it that you still find me attractive even when I’m wearing a t-shirt and leggings?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. You tell me since you’re the one that has me wrapped around your delicious fingers.”

You laughed again, “Keep it in your pants for now, daddy. I wanna eat something that isn’t dick.” he groaned at his nickname and drove away with an impending hard-on.

With one hand on the wheel and the other on your thigh, Billy spoke up, “Oh, I also got you something on my way here.” He reached behind your seat and pulled out a Gucci gift bag. You squealed when you pulled out the decorative tissue and pulled out the currently trending [Gucci Marmont backpack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.neimanmarcus.com%2Fca%2F3%2Fproduct_assets%2FV%2F3%2FJ%2FR%2FD%2FNMV3JRD_mu.jpg&t=MzYyMThkYzI5NDk4ZmQ2ODgyMmJkMTM1MDU0OGM1ZWI0MmVkYjVjOSw3UkhIWTJkTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175963630696%2Fsugar-honey-sweetheart&m=1&ts=1610922742). 

Billy smiled at you reaction, “I saw you looking at that a few days ago. You like it?”

You leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, “Yes! I love it sooo much! Thanks, baby!”

“Anything for you, honey, my adorable sweetheart, my sugar, my-”

“Alright, lover boy. I already fuck you at least twice daily. No need to try to win me over.”

Billy hummed and picked up your hand, kissing your fingers, “You make me so happy.”

You looked over, winking at him, “Right back at ya, daddy-o.”


	2. Chapter 2

After brunch, you and Billy still had some time before your next class. So Billy decided to take you out shopping. Your first stop? A lingerie store.

You chuckled, “At this point, I don’t see why I need lingerie. You just end up ripping them to bits anyway.”

Billy pulled you closer, whispering huskily into your ear, “Because you looks so sexy in it and I love ripping it off you.” He pulls back, smirking when he sees you biting your lip, “I don’t care how much money I spend, I just want my honey to look sexy as hell.”

“I thought you said I look sexy no matter what I wear?”

“True, but in lingerie, you’re sexier. And you’re the sexiest when you’re underneath me as I-”

“Hi, can I help you find anything?” a beautiful, Latina woman asks. You watch as she eyes Billy up and down lustfully and you can’t help but pout.

Billy notices this and stifles a laugh, “No, actually. We’re fine. Thank you.”

The woman nodded, smiling and Billy, “Well, if you need anything, and I mean anything, I’m Marisol.”

“Yeah, thanks, Maria.” you say as you drag Billy to another part of the store.

Billy’s silently laughing as he follows you, “Jealous much?”

You turned around, pouting, and crossing your arms over your chest, “She was basically eyefucking. So, yeah. I was jealous.” you stepped forward, placing your hands on Billy’s chest and you whispered, “You’re my daddy. No one else’s.”

He groaned, bringing his hands to your hips and pulling you closer to him. You could feel his erection through his slacks, “And Marisol didn’t do this to me. You did, sweetheart.” He blindly grabbed a red, lace set and held it up, “Oh, look. These are your size. Let’s go to the fitting room so you can try it on.” he took your hand, dragging you to the fitting room. Since it was early in the day, there wasn’t anyone else there. 

Billy pushed you into a stall, following you, and locking the door behind him. He then pounced on you, Grabbing your face, pulling you to him, and kissing you lustfully. You happily kissed him back, slipping your tongue into his mouth, tasting him. 

“Fuck. I need you now.”

You smirked, “With the lingerie on?”

“Fuck that. I can’t wait.” he pushed you up against one of the stall’s walls, pushing down your leggings and your underwear with it. He then turns you around so you’re facing the wall, and your ass he jutted out towards him. He gives it a spank, causing you to jump a bit. He then rubs your ass, kneading the flesh, “You fucking sexy, honey.”

You hear him quickly undo his pants, pushing them down along with his own underwear. You glance over your shoulder to see him stroking his cock with one hand. You then feel his other rubbing his fingers down your slit. You gasp and then moan.

“Mmmm. Made you that wet already, sweetheart?” You nodded and Billy spanked you, “No, baby, lemme hear ya.”

“Yes, daddy,” you breathed out, “So wet for you.”

He groaned, “Fuck, sorry for no foreplay, but I gotta have ya.”

“Please, fuck me, daddy,” you begged, sticking your ass out more and grinding against Billy’s cock.

“Shit,” he hissed. He then held your hip and slowly inserted himself into you. Despite the urgency, he loved to take his time putting himself into you for the first time every round you go. He loves how your pussy just parts for him, then squeezing him, “Fuuuck, yeees,” he moans, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

“Daddyyy,” you whined, “Faster,” you begged more. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I hear ya,” then with a quick snap of his hips, he started. Not caring out the loud slapping of his skin against yours, not caring about his or your moans echoing off the stall walls, Billy took you hard and fast.

His hands moved from your hips up to your stomach, pushing up your shirt, along with your bra. He cupped your breasts, squeezing them and pinching your nipples, “Fuck, daddy! Feels so good!” 

He leaned over and kissed your shoulder, “Yeah? You love when daddy fucks you? You like daddy’s cock making you feel good?”

You moaned, biting into your arm to prevent you from screaming, “Yes, daddy! I love your cock fucking me so good!”

One of Billy’s hands moved from your breasts and to your clit, rubbing rough and fast circles. You held onto his arm as he did so, still pounding profusely into you, “Billy, I’m close,” you mumbled, completely losing thought from all the pleasure.

“I’m there with you, sweetheart. Go ahead. Cum on my cock, daddy’s right behind you.”

You slapped your hand over your mouth to muffle your cries as an orgasm came over you. Billy cursed as he felt your walls squeezing him through your orgasm, “Shit, Y/N,” his thrusts became erratic as he chased for his own orgasm, “Fuuuck!” he snapped his hips into you once…twice…thrice, as he came in you. He movements then stilled and all that was heard was both of you panting. 

Billy then slowly pulled out of you, hissing at the sensitivity and pulled up his pants. You then turned around to face him, pulling up your underwear and leggings. You looked in the mirror, trying to make yourself look like you just didn’t get fucked into the next dimension in a fitting room. 

Your handsome man came up from behind you and hugged you. He kissed your neck, making you smile. You turned in his arms, facing him. You then planted a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

“That was fun,” you said, “but now I think we’re going to get banned from here.”

“Or I could buy the place for you and we could come here whenever we want to fuck in the fitting rooms.” you slapped his arm, making him laugh, “Okay. Fine. There’s other places we could go anyway.”

He slipped his hand in yours and you both walked out of the fitting room with the lingerie you were supposed to try on. As you exited, Marisol was there looking pissed and uncomfortable. 

Billy smirked as he handed her the set, “It wasn’t for us.”

“Just so you know, you guys are banned from here permanently.”

He just shrugged nonchalantly, “Alright.” he gestured for you to leave and as you both walked towards the doors, he moved his hand from yours and rested it on your ass, squeezing it.

You looked at him with an amused glint in your eyes, “Care for another round in your car?”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, rushing you to the parking lot where his car was parked.


End file.
